Voices
by Chichiforever
Summary: There are beings that surround the world. beings that no one can see or at least, most people can't see however tsukino usagi is not like everyone else she is a reincarnated princess a senshi and a ghost transferred... fun story give it a chance


**Voices**

**Summary: There are beings that surround the world. Beings that no one can see or at least, most people can't see... However, Tsukino Usagi is not like everyone else. She is a reincarnated princess, a Senshi, a warrior of the light, and a ghost transferred. She sees ghost that have unfinished business and helps them move onto the next stage of their existence.**

_Voices_

_One Shot_

The whisper wrapped around her. "_I need your help." _Usagi looked around, trying to locate the voice.

"_You have got to help me!"_

It sounded as if it was coming from right beside her.

"_You can see me, I know you can." _The whisper continued, Usagi staring right through him. She turns back to her friends, looking confused. He was right, she could see him…she could see all of them… If being a fifteen-year old teenager wasn't hard enough; she was also a Senshi, a warrior of the light, at night and a reincarnated Princess of the Moon from the Silver Millennium, however, the part of her life that was the most tiring was the fact that Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity could also see and talk with the dead.

"Usagi are you listening?" Rei hissed as she and the others stared at their leader, princess and friend.

Sighing Usagi smiled wearily, "Yeah, I am, sorry…just…really tired." The words dragged out of her.

"_Stop ignoring me!" _The voice continued, watching as she talked to her friends. Usagi rolled her eyes; sometimes these voices just didn't care about the living and their needs, only what the voices wanted mattered to them.

"What was that for?" Rei yelled, getting angry at Usagi's wild behavior.

"What was what for?" Usagi asked confused.

"You rolled your eyes at me!" Rei stated, getting angry at how Usagi seemed so oblivious today.

"_Why aren't you listening to me? I need your help!" _Usagi rolled her eyes again.

"See you did it again!" Rei said, pointing at the frustrated blonde.

"_The sooner you help me, the sooner I leave you alone." _The voice continued on.

"If you would quit talking..." She growled out, trying to mumble it under her breathe so that Rei wouldn't hear her.

"Excuse me?" Rei yelled, standing up.

"Hey girls!" Motoki said, walking up to the group. "How's it going?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Rei yelled.

"Rei I wasn't talking to you. So relax already, please." Usagi said calmly.

"_I won't quit talking! I need your help!"_ The voice ranted. Usagi rubbed her temples; the beginning of a headache was coming on.

"Then who the hell where you talking to?" Rei screamed.

"Rei calm down." Ami said, pulled the raven haired teen by the arm. "You're making a scene."

"Are you alright Usa-ko? You look sick." Mamoru said, grabbing her hand.

"_Fine, if you won't listen to me, I'll just annoy you till you DO help me! 'This is a song that never ends and it goes on and on my friend...'"_

"Usa-ko?" Mamoru asked concerned as she started to rub her temples.

"_Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and now they'll keep on singing it forever just because this is a song that never ends and it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and now they'll keep on singing it forever just because this is a song that never ends and it goes on and on my friend."_

"Usagi-chan?" Ami said softly as Usagi closed her eyes tightly.

"_Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and now they'll keep on singing it forever just because..."_

"What's up with her?" Minako asked, watching her friend and princess rub her temples.

"_This is a song that never ends and it goes on and on my friend some people started singing it not..."_

"Maybe she's on her period" Makoto said.

"_Knowing what it was and they'll just keep on singing it forever just because..." _

"You think she has a headache?" Motoki asked. "I'll go get her some aspirin." He turned and walked away from the group.

"_This is the song that never ends..."_

"Maybe she needs to-"Rei's words dripped off into nothingness as Usagi stood up.

"SHUT UP!" Usagi screamed, turning to, what everyone else saw as nothing, but to Usagi it was the annoying ghost.

"Sorry Usagi-chan." Ami said hurt very badly.

"You don't need to be so rude." Rei hissed, upset that her princess would yell at her like that.

"Usa-ko, what's wrong with you?" Mamoru asked standing next to her to see her glaring at nothing.

Usagi stared at the ghost in front of her. There was something familiar about this ghost, he was very handsome…his midnight blue eyes shone through the transparent view that was his existence…where has she seen those eyes before...

"Usa-ko" Mamoru said, as he stood in front of her, holding her shoulders and staring into her eyes. Usagi looked from the ghost to her boyfriend and back again.

"Holy…" she whispered as her eyes grew wide, she now knew where she's seen those eyes before…The man…Well, actually, the man **ghost** looked exactly like Mamoru, but older…old enough to be… "No way!" she whispered again as she continued to look between the two.

Confused and worried, Mamoru looked to his left to see what had caught his girlfriend's eyes, but there was nothing there.

"I have to go." She said suddenly, "I have some….things to take care of..." She pulled herself out of his grip and eyed the ghost as she turned and walked out of the doors of the Crown Arcade.

"Weird!" Minako said, looking around, as Mamoru stared at her retreating form.

"You know, you ghosts really need to learn the meaning of patience!" She hissed as she closed the doors to a shed in the park.

"_Well sorry if we don't feel like wondering around the earth where no one can see us Or hear us!"_ He hissed back at her.

"Okay first off: lose the attitude... Second: normally after people…pass on, usually they cross over…but sometimes a person is left wondering the earth due to unfinished business, they become entities such as yourself, a ghost."

"_So what would my unfinished business be?"_ He asked confused.

"Well first answer some questions for me…Who are you? Do you remember your name?"

The man stood, well kind of floated, thinking for a moment. _"Not really sure…why can't I remember anything?"_ He asked looking worried.

Usagi looked at him, remembering the first time she ran into an entity that had no memories, before she announced. "Normally those who die tragically…well, they tend not to remember anything…" She said with sympathetic eyes. "Is there anything, anything at all that you remember? Any feelings? Or people, maybe something facial that you remember."

The man's eyes light up. _"Yes, the moment I came in contact with that young man…"_

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked to make sure it was Motoki.

"_Mamoru." _He repeated, confirming Usagi's suspicions._ "I feel like I should know him."_ He whispered_. _

"You look exactly like him…" Usagi whispered, awed that she was meeting her boyfriend's father.

"_What does this mean?" _He asked looking hopeful. _"Do you think he can help me? Can we go and talk_ _with him?"_ The ghost said excitedly.

Usagi hesitated, no one but her mother knew of her 'special talents' "um…well see there's where we run into a problem" she said biting her nails

"_What? What's the problem?"_

"No one besides my mother knows that I can see and talk with the… Well, the dead." She replied.

The ghost ran his hand though his raven hair. The nervous gesture making it seem so much like Mamoru.

"Wow…You even have Mamo-chan's mannerisms… Maybe your related." She mumbled a little bit under her breathe. "... But the only people who died where his par…" Usagi stopped suddenly, looking up at the ghost in shock. "Mori…" she whispered.

The ghost's eyes widened at the name. _"Mori…Mori…that's it! I remember that's my name!" _He said with a smile._ "How did you think of it?"_ He asked smiling.

"You're his father…your Mamoru's father!" She said, still in shock. "I know what you need to do…" She whispered, in awe.

"_What?"_ Mori asked happily.

"You need to speak with your son…"

"_Son…"_Mori's smile went away as he started to think.

"The young man you feel a connection with…Mamo-chan." Usagi clarified for Mori.

"Usa-ko!" The two turned to the door as they heard Mamoru's voice calling for her.

"_Mamoru."_ Mori whispered, as he floated through the door. _"My son." _He said smiling.

Usagi ran after him. "No wait!" She yelled, causing Mamoru to turn to her.

"Usa-ko" he said gently, as he ran to her. "I called your house, I was worried…You left so quickly and were acting so strange…Well, stranger than usual… But, your mom said you hadn't been home yet. So I came looking for you." He said smiling at her, loving reflecting out of the same eyes as the ghost that she was bound to help.

"_He loves you."_ Mori said looking between the two.

"I know." Usagi answered, receiving a confused looked from Mamoru.

"You know what?" Mamoru asked, confusing lacing his voice.

"_You need to tell him I'm here." _Mori said, staring at his son.

"Just give me a second, please." Usagi hissed as she ran her hand though her hair.

"Okay…" Mamoru said with a laugh. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yes…No…I mean… Can we go to your apartment?" She asked, smiling lovingly up at him.

"I don't know Usa-ko…The last time we were there…" Usagi jumped up covering his mouth with her hand.

"_Last time you were there you did what?"_ Mori asked crossing his arms. "A_ren't you a little young to be doing such things?" _Usagi just glared at him as she removed her hand from Mamoru, who was very confused.

"Ok, why did you do that?" He asked.

"Someone might hear you." Usagi said with a shrug.

"Who will hear us?" Mamoru asked with a laugh. "The squirrels?"

"_Your father._" Mori said with a wink. Usagi glared at the man standing beside his oblivious son.

"Can we just go please?" She said walking away.

"_Wow, my son… A med student."_ Mori said with pride as he looked over the books on the clean coffee table "G_ood lord, he's a neat freak... Just like his mother."_

"So that's where he gets it from!" She said with a laugh as Mori nodded.

"Who gets what from?" Mamoru asked walking in to the living room with two cups of tea

"Um…you and your cleaning…you must get it from…um…these books." she said pointing at the books as Mamoru raised an eyebrow as Usagi laughed nervously. Shrugging he took a seat next to her pushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"_You know..."_ Mori said crossing his arms and staring at the blonde. "_He has the same look in his eyes as I did whenever I wanted-"_

"Okay..." Usagi said jumping up. "This is getting _really_ uncomfortable." she began to walk back and forth nervously.

"I-I'm sorry" Mamoru stuttered, not understanding what was wrong with him giving attention to his girlfriend.

"No, no not you…" He looked at her strangely.

"_Will you just tell him?" _Mori practically screamed causing Usagi to cringe, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Usa-ko…Are you sure you're alright?" Mamoru asked as he took a step toward her.

"_The longer you wait the harder it will get, you either tell him and let me say my peace or I can hang around… Which means every time you want to fu-"_

"Okay okay just shut up already!" she said waving her hands in the air with irritation "you know I would of never thought of you using such language!" She hissed.

Mamoru watched his girlfriend speak to nothing beside her. "Usa-ko... Seriously your making me wonder about your sanity…"

"Mamoru I need you sit down." she said looking at him with sad eyes, Mamoru began to worry as he took a seat. "This is going to be hard to hear…and I need you to keep an open mind okay?" Mamoru nodded his head solemnly. "Since I was a small child I have been able to see… Well, entity that no one else can see, people that have not gone on with their maker, the dead." She kept her eyes close the whole time. There was **silence**. Ten minutes later, Mamoru busted into laugher. "Funny, Usa-ko, you had me going there for a moment… Watching you talk to nothing and all…" He said shaking his head.

"He's laughing at me." She mumbled.

"_Well I would to, you sound crazy." _The entity said, as he watched the couple's interaction.

"Shut up." She said, glaring at Mori, who stood next to her.

"Don't get upset Usa-ko." Mamoru said, getting up.

"Sit down, please." She said, as he sat back down. "I'm not kidding Mamoru, I can really see the dead, I help them cross over…Solve their problems so that they can be at peace." She watched as he started at her worriedly.

"Okay…Usa-ko, this really isn't funny anymore…maybe I should call the girls."

"No," Usagi said rubbing her temples. "I know this will be hard to hear but Mamoru I see your father." He was quiet again.

"He's standing right beside me." She said, as she watched the pain cross his face.

"This isn't funny," He whispered. "Why would you … How could you…" He shook his head.

"_He doesn't believe you; now, he's going to kick you out real soon."_ Mori stated as he watched the confusion and hurt cross over his son's face.

"He won't kick me out." Usagi said looking back at Mamoru who glared at her, "Or maybe he will..." She replied.

"_Tell him."_ Mori stated.

"Mamoru please, I mean after everything we've been thought together…This isn't as strange…" She said shrugging.

"Yes, Usagi!" The agony in his voice, Usagi cringed at the pain that seem to bounce from him. "This is strange," He said harshly. "And cruel."

"We've fought against an evil obsessive wannabe queen out to take over the planet. Aliens that wanted to suck everyone dry for their their tree to live, and then we had a break up. Don't forget, obsessive stalkers from the future, who had crazy sisters, which are now normal thanks to the power of the crystal. Who were after our child, need I remind you. Crazed flowers-possessing YOUR best friend, which might I remind you is an alien... Who not only almost killed you, but kidnapped you as well and took you to space…"

"_I have a granddaughter?" _Mori yelled, the shock rippling his ghostly image. Mori stood staring at the pair with wide eyes. "_What are you talking about?" _He asked confused and terrified, what had his son been up to.

"I'll explain later," Usagi said, waving him off.

Mori sighed heavily, trying to get the blonde girl's attention again.

"What part of later, don't you understand?" Usagi hissed, shutting Mori up. "Not to mention a crazed snow queen…and you're going to find my secret strange?" She asked looking at him with crossed arms.

"Well…when you put it that way…" he mumbled "It's just..." there was a knock at the door. Sighing Mamoru answered it, "Chibi-usa!" He smiled widely as he saw the small pink-haired girl outside in the hallway.

"Hello Mamo-chan!" She said smiling up at him, as she walked into the apartment. Stopping when she entered the living room. "Oh, Hello Grandpa!" She said waving and taking a seat on the couch.

Mamoru and Usagi stared at their future daughter surprised and shocked. "Chibi-usa…you can see him?"

The small pink-haired child nodded, "Yep!"

"Whoa…wait a moment!" Mamoru said backing away, "You mean to tell me, my father…**MY DEAD **father is standing in this room right now?" He asked with wide eyes as the two girls nodded, running his hand though his hair he looked up at Usagi. "Which one?" He asked confused, thinking of his father back in the Silver Millennium.

"_Which one?" Mori yelled, completely and utterly confused. "What type of question is that? WHY DID SHE CALL ME GRANDPA? She looks to be twelve-years old!" _Usagi winced. She could see that this was going no where fast, especially with all of the yelling that Mori was doing.

"What? What happened? Did he hurt you?" Mamoru asked concerned. "If you are Endymion's father, then leave Serenity alone, I love her! This isn't the Silver Millennium, there is no laws holding us apart anymore!"

"No" Usagi said, glaring at Mori. "He just needs to stop yelling, it's starting to give me a headache!" She turned back to Mamoru. "And it's not Endymion's father... It's your father, Mamo-chan."

"It's Grandpa Chiba, not King Grandpa." Chibi-usa said, sitting comfortably against the couch smiling, none of this fazing her. Which seemed to bother Mamoru a bit. "And I'm not twelve, Grandpa, I'm eight." She said smiling.

"So… So if he's here… Then, is my mother with him?" Mamoru asked with a sad smile upon his face, finally accepting what his girlfriend and future child was telling him.

Usagi shook her head walking over and taking his hand. "Arigato, Mamo-chan, she saw the light the day the car crashed…Your father, on the other hand…"

"_Your mother died instantly… I died in the hospital… I saw the light… I saw my wife, standing in the light, waiting for me… But I had to stay behind… I had to make sure that our son, he, was safe…" _Mori whispered, the memories coming back to him slowly, feeling him with the intensity pain of loss.

"He wanted to make sure you were safe… That's why he hasn't crossed over yet." Usagi said as Mamoru nodded.

"You said that you could see… them… Since you were small… Why haven't you seen him then? Why now?"

"He wasn't around, perhaps he got lost when they moved you." Usagi said looking to Mori.

"_Yes, I was with him up until they moved him out of the hospital… I had no idea where they took him… I figured a family member came and claimed him."_

Usagi looked surprised' "Family member?" She said, staring at Mori with confusion, Chibi-usa watched from the couch, amusement crossing her face every once in a while, as she watched the interaction between her grandfather and mother.

"_Yes, my sister Celia… She has a daughter the same age as Mamoru… Himeko." _Mori said, confused, why didn't they know about Celia and Himeko. "W_hy, what's wrong, explain to me!"_

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Mamoru asked, as Usagi turned to him with wide eyes. "He thinks you were taken in by his sister…" She replied in an awed whisper.

Mamoru shook his head "Sister? But… but the doctors said I was an orphan. That's why I lived in the orphanage till I turned sixteen."

"_What?"_ Mori asked, his fist clenched to his side.

"Calm down." Usagi said to Mori. "Your father said that you have an aunt…her name is Celia and she has a little girl the same age as you… Himeko…"

"_He should know… The two were best friends growing up!" _Mori replied factually.

"HE lost his memory after the crash Mori!" Usagi hissed. "He doesn't remember anything before the accident!" She said, getting angry with the entity for not thinking that there would be a reason that his son wouldn't remember having a cousin as a best friend. "There's one more thing..." Usagi said turning to Mamoru.

"What? What is it? Does he know where I can find them?"

"No," She said, looking up into his hurt blue eyes. "But I do..."

Mamoru looked amazed, "Please tell me she isn't dead too!" He said exasperated.

Usagi shook her head. "I've meet her… She is the astronaut that dated Kakeru…the man Luna fell in love with..."

Mamoru's midnight eyes widened in surprise. "_Luna?"_ Mori asked. She answered Mori, by pointing to the black cat that watched from the balcony doorway, he looked to her strangely.

"Again…" Usagi sighed, "I'll explain everything later."

"Wow." Mamoru sighed, falling into a seat next to Chibi-usa.

Usagi sat down on the edge of coffee table as Mori stood behind her. "Um… But before we go… I think we should fill your father in on what's been going on in your life… He's a wee bit confused right now."

Mamoru looked at his girlfriend and nodded. After three house of explaining EVERYTHING, Mori sat down ghostly, halfway floating and halfway falling out of the chair he sat down on.

"What's he saying?" Mamoru asked.

"Nothing." Usagi said looking to Mori.

"It's a lot to take in Grandpa." Chibi-usa spoke up, "I know when I saw my first ghost…I didn't understand but then Mama helped me."

"When was your first time Chibi-usa?" Usagi asked, she wasn't too happy her only child was going to inherit her 'talent'.

"Four."

Mamoru stared at his little pink-haired child in shock. "Four?"

"Yep, the ghost was mad at Mama so he used me to get to her." Mamoru stared at his daughter, "But it all worked out, Mommy got him to cross over." She said smiling up at her beloved daddy. "I mean I liked staying in the hospital it was fun, way better then princess lessons." She said laughing.

"Hospital!" Mamoru yelled, jumping up from the couch. "Where was I?"

"You couldn't do anything, Daddy. You don't have the special abilities that Mama and I share."

Usagi smiled at her daughter. "Good lord!" Mamoru groaned, as he covered his face with his hands.

"It's okay Mamo-chan." Chibi-usa smiled.

"No, no its not!" He yelled, pacing the room. "Not only do I have to worry about power hungry psychotic idiots bent on world domination, always coming after my wife - future wife, but now I have to worry about unseen **GHOST **attacking my children?" He fell backwards into the couch breathing heavy. "No wonder I get purple hair…" Usagi started laughing as did Mori and Chibi-usa, causing them to receive a glare from a frustrated Mamoru.

"How about we go find Himeko so that your father can cross over." Usagi said after the laughter died down, smiling as Mori nodded. They went out to Mamoru's car, placing Chibi-usa in the backseat, as her grandfather half-sat, half-floated next to her on the drive over to Himeko's home. After knocking, Himeko opened the door smiling at Usagi.

"Usagi-san!" She said excitedly. "What a wonderful surprise please come in, come in!" She said, opening her door wider.

"Usagi-san!" Kakeru greeted, hugging the blonde. "How is Luna-chan doing?"

"Wonderful." Usagi said smiling.

"That's great to hear." He said smiling as Himeko walked over to Kakeru.

"So, Usagi-san, what brings you over to our part of town? And who are your friends?" she asked sweetly.

"_She looks so much like her mother." _Mori said reminiscing, causing Usagi to glare at him. "_Sorry!" _

"Well actually I came to talk to you about something important." She didn't bother to introduce Mamoru and Chibi-usa, at the moment, their time would come. Taking their seats, Mamoru couldn't help but stare at Himeko.

"Is it true that you once had an uncle…an uncle Mori?"

Himeko looked at her hands nervously. "How did find this out?" She asked looking up at Usagi.

"Um…you see this isn't easy for me to say…" Usagi said seriously.

"She can see the dead" Mamoru said staring at Himeko intently.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused. "She can see the what?"

Kakeru just sat silently, wondering if everyone had lost their minds. Usagi glared at Mamoru, shaking her head, thinking of how he rushed everything, not knowing if Usagi needed time to phrase it nicer or no so crazy sounding. Sighing she turned her attention to Himeko, "It's true, I can see those who have passed away… That's how I know about your uncle because he's here." she said as Himeko stood.

"It was nice seeing you again Usagi-san and meeting your friends, but I think it's time you leave." she started to walk to the door as Usagi stood quickly.

"Wait!" Usagi begged.

"_Tell her that she still wears the chain I gave her on her fifth birthday." _Mori said quickly, "_She's wearing it now."_

"You still wear the chain he gave you on your fifth birthday!" Usagi said quickly, causing the raven haired woman to turn around.

"How did you…"

"_She use to fight with my sister when she would try to get her to take the chain off…"_

"When you were little, you use to fight with your mother… She would try to get you to take the chain off and you would fight with her every time…" Himeko stood speechless.

"_She was best friends with her cousin… They use to do everything together… One day after watching Peter Pan, Mamoru and her climbed up a tree thinking they could fly… She pushed him off it first…Mamoru broke his left leg and right arm." _

"Really?" She asked, looking at Mori in speculation, who nodded. "Wow…I wouldn't expect that from Mamo-chan." She said laughing, Mori pointed to Himeko, reminiding her of what they came here to do. She quickly composed herself. "Sorry, he said that when you were kids, you and Mamoru, my boyfriend here, watched Peter Pan… You thought you could fly so you climb onto-"

"The highest tree… I broke my left leg and right arm… Because you pushed me off the tree first!" Mamoru said, standing up. Usagi looked at him surprised, he remembered…

"Mamoru?" Himeko asked, tears running down her face as he nodded, "Oh my god!" She cried running into his now open arms. "It's really you!"

"_Good!" _Mori said smiling he turned to Usagi.

"You're not leaving are you Grandpa?" Chibi-usa asked catching everyone's attention.

"How do you know Chibi-usa?" Usagi asked confused.

"I can see the light behind him." The little girl answered. "I can always see the light and the people standing in it." Usagi was shocked. Never once had she seen the light, she could never see the light…

"Wait…he's leaving?" Mamoru asked as Himeko shook her head.

"But we just…he can't..." She said looking around the room.

"It's time," Usagi whispered.

"Its okay," Chibiusa said. "I see Grandma…"

"Mom?" Mamoru said looking around.

"And Great-Aunt Celia." Chibi-usa finished.

"_I see them too," _Mori said smiling. "_Tell Mamoru that his mother is as beautiful as I remember…and that we both love him and are very proud of him… And Himeko, Celia, Amaya, and I are proud of you as well."_ Usagi repeated what he said, Mamoru had tears of joy running down his face as he watched his girlfriend and daughter stare at what he couldn't see. Himeko blinked as more tears fell down her face, still trying to understand why the young pink-haired child was calling her uncle Grandpa, when both Usagi and Mamoru were too young to have a child that looked about twelve years old.

"_Chibiusa… You be good for your parents, understand?" _Chibiusa smiled, nodding her head. "_Know that grandpa are always watching over you... And grandma too!" _Mori turned his attention to Usagi. "_Thank you." _Usagi nodded tears forming in her eyes.

"_He's very lucky to have you in his life…as his family."_

"I'm the lucky one." She said turning to Mamoru, smiling. "I love him very much."

Mamoru smiled, "I love you too." He said, walking over to Usagi and holding her in his arms. Mori smiled proudly at his son and future daughter-in-law. Leaning in he kissed Mamoru gently on the forehead causing Mamoru's eyes to widen as he smiled touching his forehead.

"Good-bye, father." He whispered.

"_Good-bye, my son." _With that he was gone. After explaining everything to Himeko and Kakeru, the family of three happily returned to Mamoru's apartment.

"So not only do you fight bad guys in a short skirt, but you're also a future Queen and Ghost Transferrer…"

Usagi laughed, "Yep, I guess so." She turned to Mamoru, as he laid Chibiusa in his bed. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Mamoru kissed her cheek gently, "No." He whispered.

"Are you disappointed?" Worry laced her melodic voice.

Mamoru chuckled. "Not in the slightest." He said, closing the bedroom door and embracing Usagi. "I love you Tsukino Usagi, even with your strange and unique talents."

_*Fin*_


End file.
